


summer day

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re so soft.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer day

“It is really hot today.”

“Yeah.”

“We shouldn’t be this close.”

“Yeah.”

They didn’t even tried to move. It was a summer day and they were on a friend’s house at the beach. The hammock they were in slowly rocked, lulling them to sleep. Sunggyu was on his back, his eyes closed, while Woohyun was clinging to his side, an arm thrown over his belly and a leg between his, his foot caressing the other’s ankle.

The weather was extremely humid and their shirts were soaked in sweat, but it was so comfortable. They were really used to each other presence. The warmth of Woohyun’s body was reassuring to Sunggyu, he felt better knowing the younger was by his side. So he put an arm over the youngest shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Do you wanna sleep,” he half asked half affirmed.

“I’m not really sleepy but it’s so comfy.”

“Yeah, you’re so soft.”

“I’m not soft.”

“Of course you are.”

As to show his point he put his hand under the eldest shirt and rubbed his fingers through the skin. Sunggyu shivered and Woohyun smiled. His lips placed a kiss on the other’s collarbone and then placed his head there, cuddling even closer.

“You’re such a jerk.” Sunggyu said – although he did nothing to put the hand away from him.

It took only a few more minutes and they had fallen asleep.


End file.
